Punkin
by Jeffs-Chica-4-evaes
Summary: CM Punk gets a surpize vistor SLASH........Kevin Thorn/Cm Punk
1. Chapter 1

"Punkin"

By: Jeff's chica

Disclaimer: This in no way shape or form reflects anyone mentioned life style or sexual orientation. I own no one mentioned.

Summary: it's a lovey-dovey fic about Kevin thorn and Cm Punk.

Cm punk set on a bench in his locker room when he felt a large warm hand on his shoulder something made punk resist his first instanced to shrug the hand off. Instead he brought his hand up to the one on his shoulder but before he could touch the hand it gently interlace their fingers. Then he was swiftly turned around and found himself looking in to the clear blue eyes of Kevin Thorn Punk was locked in Kevin's gaze he couldn't move his throat suddenly went dry. Their finger were still entwined Punk felt a tingling 

sensation that went from where there palms where pressed tougher thought out his whole body. Suddenly Kevin leaned in and pressed his fore head against Punks he just stared in to punk's eye seeing a delightful mix of fear and excitement. Then Punk tried to unlace their fingers and took a step then Kevin quickly slid his forearm around Punk and pulled him back in to place then he said "Just where do you think you're going, love."Punk didn't answer he just stood there wide eyed and let his head rest on Kevin's shoulder. Then Kevin moved back to look in to punk's eye and leaned in slowly a planted a small on his conquest's forehead Kevin pulled him closer so that their chest were nearly touching just cementers from each other. Punk became incredibly tense. Kevin felt the tension and questioned his love interest "Punkie, what's wrong?" Punk didn't answer Kevin placed two finger on his free hand under punk's chin and 

gently tilted his head up and said "Love, I believe I asked you a question and I would like you to answer me." Punk simple replied "you scare me" Kevin chuckle and said "my lil' Punkin you have nothing and no one to be afraid of. I'd rather died then hurt you or watch you hurt, punkin."

To be continued……

Review if you like it and want more!


	2. Punkin Chapter 2: My Paradise

"Punkin Chapter 2: My Paradise"

By: Jeff's chica

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Note: I know its Pumpkin not punkin but punkin goes with my story. I don't know where Kevin thorn lives so I picked Pennsylvania .there is a little swearing and some slashiness but no straight out PWP.

Note 2: I really want to thank Satanic Priestess, Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl, Kat Roadkill , Tempest54 and Extreme Hardy Angel thanks for the reviews.

Punk stood there dumbfound that a man he barely knew was saying these things to him, but the thing that scared him the most was he believed Kevin and felt safe in his arms. He was brought out of his thoughts when Kevin said "lovely, I believe we should go somewhere more, private."Then without waiting for him 

to answer Kevin led him out the door to a black Cadillac. Kevin opened the door with his free hand and said "I'm sorry love, but I have to drive" as he pulled his hand away. he didn't realizes that Kevin hadn't let go of his hand until then, luckily there was no one left in the arena when they exited. Kevin got in the car on the drives side they pulled out of the Mellon arena parking lot. He and Kevin had been driving for a little over hour when realized he had no idea where they were going. He had been lost in the trance music blaring from the speaker. Punk's face contoured in to worried look Kevin saw his face. Kevin once again grabbed his hand and ran his thumb over the side opposite of their palms. When the look didn't fade Kevin asked "precious, what's wrong you look worried!?" he squeezed Kevin's hand and said "I have no idea where going." Kevin smiled and said "Where 

going to my house in fact its right there." Kevin Pointed to a large gothic style mansion on a hill in the distant Punk was impressed. As they got closer to the mysterious old home, he could see that the house was from the 1800's but impeccably well kept. It was large black mostly with a purple curtain drawn at each window. The car stopped he murmured "Nice!" Kevin replied "This is my own little paradise, I love it no neighbors for 5 miles." Kevin released Punk's hand and got out of the car. He felt a strange feeling of lose wash over him. Then Kevin opened his door he immediately grasped Kevin's hand. Kevin squeezed Punk's hand casting him a grin show his two gleaming fangs. Punk felt that same tingling sensation thought out his whole body. Punk's face light lit up as the sensation returned along with a feeling of being complete. Both sensation scared him to no 

end; he had never felt this way with anyone. They walked up a long path to the large arched door way of the house. Kevin fished throw his pocket and pulled out a skeleton key. Kevin unlocked the door and said "It was good to be home." his eyes lit up at the sight of the wonderfully decorated house. Kevin walked in and noticed he was still standing at the door so he said "Come in would you like the grand tour?" Punk smiled and said "Yeah, This place looks great." Kevin took him by the hand and led him down a hall way in to a room with an incredibly high ceiling. The room was very large probably bigger then Punk's whole apartment. Kevin said "This is my living room." he would have guessed so because of the large plasma screen T.V., Black and red leather sectional couch and the fire place. Kevin " Would you like to continue?" Punk nodded. Kevin led him in to an adjoining room 

with a conduction oven, steel countertops and a huge refrigerator. Kevin asked him if he'd like something to drink he said a Pepsi please. Kevin grabbed a can from the frige and slide the can down the counter top. Then Kevin led him pass four large empty rooms to a humongous staircase. Kevin then led Punk up the stairs. Punk saw only four doors Kevin pointed to the door on the right and said "That's the guest room." Then he pointed to the room on the left and said "That one's empty." Then Kevin proceeded to the room at the end of hall opening the door. The room as large as the living room and kitchen combined. It was painted dark purple there was a large bed in the middle of the room. The bed was cover in purple and black silk pillows; it had a dark purple comforter and black silk sheets. Punk continued to wonder around the room he was shock to see yet another large plasma 

screen T.V. and fire place. He wonder were Kevin got the money for these expensive things. Kevin said "There's something else I want to show you, I hope you like it as much as I do." Kevin led Punk in to a room that was easily the size of a small kitchen. Kevin smiled and said "This is the master bath" Punk replied "This is fucking awesome." The room was very impressive it had a marble floor and a huge Spa tub in the center of the floor. Kevin led him back in to the bedroom and took a seat on the bed motioning for Punk to join him. When he sat down Kevin wrap his arm around his waist . Punk snuggled closer then Kevin said "No offence, but you smell horrible, you didn't get a chance to shower after your match did you?" he said "No I didn't you abducted me" Kevin smiled and said "Why don't we take a bath?" Punk said "We" Kevin replied "Yes us, as in you and I". Kevin 

stood up and griped hid hand signaling him to stand up as well. Kevin then led a nervous Punk to the bathroom. Kevin started the water and lit a few candles around the tub. Then he motioned for Punk to come to him. He quickly closed the spaced between them. Kevin pulled his shirt over his head then he unbuttoned his Pants. That left him in only his boxers. Kevin said "I'm waiting" Punk slide out the thin materiel.

To be continued…..

Review say what you did and didn't like

Thnx hope I didn't disappoint!


	3. Chapter 3:Bath Time!

Chapter3: Bath Time!

By: Jeff's chica

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Note: Thank you for your review Kat Roadkill. This chapter gets Slashy and graphic so you probably shouldn't read if you don't like slash stuff.

Warning: Contains Nudity and Sexual Content

Punk Stood there in the nude blushing try desperately to cover himself only to have Kevin swap his hands away. "You look even better then I've imagined." Kevin cooed as he ghosted his out stretched fingers down the other man form. He stopped when he saw the tub almost full he quickly disrobe and continued to fondle his soon to be lover. Then the large tub was full he picked up his tattooed lover and slowly lower them both in to the hot water. Punk slide off of Kevin's lap 

to sink deeper in to the water much to his vamp eristic lover's dismay. The warm water melted away the tension in his aching muscles. Just as he was getting comfortable his suitor purred"Stand up I wanna wash you." Punk immediately stood up once again locked in his lovers gaze. Suddenly he found it hard to think, move and stand. Then Kevin started to drag a soapy rag over his Sweet's body. The smaller man ached in to his lover's touch and let out small mews as he continued to be washed. Then Kevin said "You're clean now!" Punk whimpered in protest.


	4. Chapter 4: Bed Time! part 1

Chapter 4: Bed Time, Beds Are For Anything But Sleeping!

By: Jeff's chica

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Note: Thank you for your review Kat Road kill this chapter gets Slashy and graphic so you probably shouldn't read if you don't like slash stuff.

Warning: Contains Nudity and Sexual Content

Despite Punks protest, Kevin pulled the plug, draining all the water out of the tub. Punk watched as the crystal blue liquid went spiraling down the drain. Before long he felt a cold enveloped his entire body, but it wasn't from being wet in the large room it was warm and smelt of lavender, it was because Kevin had gotten out of the tub and was drying himself. His paramour was still sitting is the empty tub , his eyes still fixed on the drain , but what caught Kevin's attention was the fact Punk was shivering and looked like he was in deep thought. Before long he became increasingly worried about his newly acquired lover so he said "What on your mind, my Sweet?" Punk's Trans like focused on the drain was broken. Kevin was at his paramour's side in two large strides and one single leap; he gently wrapped his muscled pale arms around his slightly younger lover's waist. The candle light around the tub gave Kevin's skin a benevolent glow. Punk thought his vamp eristic beau was beginning to become more heavenly and less demonic by the second. However, his lover had only sin on his mind, he could tell by the bulge that pressed against the back of his exposed thigh. Punk


End file.
